This is Us
by Lee Minry
Summary: "Selamat datang." Kyuhyun terkejut saat sebuah suara terdengar menyambutnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan seketika mematung melihat sosok yang hampir setiap hari ia rindukan. Sosok yang sekuat tenaga ia coba untuk melupakannya namun tidak bisa. "S..sungmin H..hyung."/ YAOI/ OS/ Kyumin as Always/ DLDR/ enjoy


"Thank, Hyung."

Heechul mengangkat kedua alisnya sebagai jawaban. "Yak. Kyunie, sebentar." Kyuhyun yang akan keluar mobil, seketika menolah.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam."

Kyuhyun tertawa geli, "Wooh, perhatian sekali."

"Yak!" Heechul berteriak dan menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kelelahan. Jadi, jika urusanmu telah selesai, kau segera tidur. Mengerti?"

"Iya, iya aku mengerti. Lagian aku pulang memang untuk istirahat, aku ingin tidur. Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Hyung."

"Tetap saja kau magnae."

"Beberapa hari lagi umurku 29 tahun."

"Diantara kami, kau tetap seorang magnae!" kata Heechul. " Apa? Apa? Kau mengelak apa lagi?" cerca Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun akan membuka suara dan ia tidak memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk membalas.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Memang tidak ada yang bisa menang berdebat dengan Heechul. "Baiklah, Baiklah. Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun membuat sign love dengan jarinya.

"Turun kau!" usir Heechul jijik. Kyuhyun kembali menertawakan tingkah Hyung tertua keduanya sembari turun dari mobil yang langsung di pacu kencang oleh Heechul.

.

.

THIS IS US

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, other

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu

Warn : YAOI, OOC, Abal, Geje, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Suasana gelap yang menyambut Kyuhyun saat ia masuk kedalam dorm. Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat menilik setiap sudut dorm yang telah beberapa tahun ia tempati dengan para Hyungnya. Kini dorm itu tampak sunyi dan dingin.

Kyuhyun memang tidak sering tinggal di dorm saat ini, namun sekarang jadwal acara yang ia hadiri berdeketan dengan dorm. Jadi daripada ia harus pulang pergi kerumahnya, Kyuhyun akan menginap di dorm walau hanya kesunyian yang menemani.

Ah, dulu Kyuhyun mengeluh karena dorm ini begitu berisik. Tapi sekarang, ia merindukan saat-saat itu. Berisik dengan teriakan dan tawa Hyungnya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, berdecak karena entah kenapa dia menjadi melow seperti ini.

Setelah membuka sepatunya, Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan dapur lalu ia beranjak ke dalam kamarnya. Kegelapan lagi yang menyambutnya. Menyisir dinding untuk menemukan saklar, dan saat ia menemukannya. Kyuhyun menekan saklar itu dan taraa! kamarnya terang benderang.

"Selamat datang."

Kyuhyun terkejut saat sebuah suara terdengar menyambutnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan seketika mematung melihat sosok yang hampir setiap hari ia rindukan. Sosok yang sekuat tenaga ia coba untuk melupakannya namun tidak bisa. Sosok yang sama sekali tidak bisa Kyuhyun benci sesering apapun sosok itu melukainya.

"S..sungmin H..hyung."

Sosok itu Sungmin, pria yang baru saja menyelesaikan wajib militernya. Duduk manis di atas ranjang menunggu Kyuhyun pulang untuk mengejutkan pemuda kesayangannya itu. Dan rencananya berhasil, Kyuhyun sungguh terkejut melihat dirinya. Namun, saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan embel 'Hyung', terlihat ada gurat tak suka namun ia tak memperlihatkannya di depan Kyuhyun.

"Hai, Kyunie. Bagaimana kejutanku?" Sungmin tersenyum lima jari mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang masih tidak merespon perkataannya. Jangankan untuk merespon, berkedip dan menelan ludah pun terasa sulit untuk Kyuhyun saat ini.

"H..hyung kau-"

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Sungmin menyela.

Mengerjap beberapa kali, Kyuhyun baru menjawab. "A..aku sudah-"

"Aku harap jawabanmu 'belum' karena aku sudah memasak untukmu." Sungmin mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Mengambil tas yang masih tersampir di bahu Kyuhyun dan meletakkkannya dilantai. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Karena kau diam saja, aku anggap itu 'ya'." Tangan Sungmin dengan cantik merangkul lengan Kyuhyun dan membawa pemuda yang terpaut 2 tahun darinya itu untuk keluar kamar.

.

.

Tak ada yang bersuara, hampir 5 menit Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di meja makan. Jangan tanya untuk berbincang. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sibuk dengan makanan dan pikirannya sendiri, mengabaikan Sungmin yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Wajah dihadapannya sungguh ia merindukannya, Sungmin ingin sekali langsung menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu masuk kedalam kamar. Namun Sungmin menahannya, setidaknya ia memberi waktu Kyuhyun untuk menerima keberadaannya lagi.

Katakan Sungmin egois, dan memang Sungmin mengakui itu. Ia tidak peduli apapun lagi. Yang ia ingin lakukan setelah keluar dari Wamil adalah menemui bocah dihadapannya. Dan membuat bocah itu kembali menjadi miliknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Pikiran Kyuhyun buyar saat Sungmin membuka suaranya. Ia melirik wajah manis itu sebentar lalu kembali menatap makanannya.

"Cukup baik." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah menonton web dramamu." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh jenaka. "Kim Joo Sung-ssi." Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit.

Sungmin melipat dua tangannya didada. "Aktingmu lumayan. Walau ku akui, aku cemburu melihatnya." Senyum Kyuhyun yang terlihat kini kembali menghilang.

 _Cemburu? Yang benar saja!_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga punya semua lagu dari albummu. Kenapa hampir semua lagu-lagumu membuat orang yang mendengarnya sedih? Termasuk aku. Dan kenapa kau harus mengeluarkan album selalu di musim gugur? Kenapa tidak musim panas dengan lagu yang ceria?"

"Apa aku harus menjelaskan semua itu padamu?" Kyuhyun menyahut. Tatapannya sulit untuk diartikan. "Kau ingin aku menjelaskannya?"

Jika sedari tadi Kyuhyun diam, kini berganti Sungmin yang terdiam.

"Aku menyukai musim gugur. Bukan kah kau tahu itu? Lagu-laguku membuat orang yang mendengarnya sedih termasuk dirimu? Apa kau tahu aku membuat lagu-lagu itu sembari memikirkan orang yang kucintai? Dan apa kau tahu orang yang kucintai itu meninggalkanku? Bukan hanya kau dan orang-orang yang mendengar laguku merasa sedih. Aku juga."

Kyuhyun menaruh sumpit yang ia pakai lalu merilekskan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Ia mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya lagi. "Kau puas dengan penjelasanku?"

Sungmin menganguk pelan. Tak bersuara.

"Sekarang giliranku." Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Boleh aku bertanya?" Seperti robot, Sungmin menganguk patuh.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Bagaimana di camp wajib militer?"

"Seperti itulah, aku kesusahan pada awalnya, tapi setelah bisa menyesuaikan, itu terlihat mudah." Sungmin menyimpan sumpitnya. "Apa kau-"

"Aku belum selesai bertanya." Sungmin seketika diam. Melihat pancaran mata Kyuhyun yang serius membuatnya tidak bisa menolak untuk tetap menjadi pihak yang harus menurut.

"Kau makan dengan baik?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas lalu menganguk. "Ya."

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Dingin, pertanyaan itu sangat dingin dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Untuk melihatmu."

Tampang dingin itu tidak luntur sama sekali dari wajah Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu entah bagaimana bisa menunjukan sikap dingin dengan cepat. "Kau sudah melihatku. Bisakah sekarang kau pergi?"

Denyutan sakit Sungmin rasakan saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan mudah. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Ya." Lagi, jawaban super dingin yang Kyuhyun keluarkan. Sungmin ingin sekali melempar mangkuk nasi dihadapannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?" lirih Sungmin.

"Kau berbicara tega denganku?" Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Lalu setelahnya, tatapan tajam setajam elang menusuk Sungmin. "Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Haruskan aku mengingatkannya lagi?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya yang mulai bergetar. Sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menunjukan sisi lemahnya walau Sungmin akui, itu akan susah dan sewaktu-waktu akan meledak.

Penghianatan.

Ya, penghianatan yang telah ia lakukan pasti meninggalkan bekas yang tidak kecil pada Kyuhyun. Memutuskan hubungan sepihak, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya untuk memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk mereka namun Sungmin menolak. Menikah, dan masih banyak lagi perlakuan teganya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersakiti begitu pula dirinya. Pilihan untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun adalah pilihan terbaik waktu itu. Sungmin bersedia menanggung caci maki dari berbagai pihak hanya untuk membersihkan nama Kyuhyun. Ia akui, ia memang bodoh, dan karena kebodohannya setiap hari tanpa terlewat, Sungmin merasa menyesal.

"Maaf," lirih, sangat lirih.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Jujur, ia tidak tega namun ini yang harus ia lakukan. Memutus hubungan meraka sebagai dua orang yang mencintai. Agak mereka tak kemballi saling menyakiti.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Kyuhyun. "Aku mohon, pulanglah Hyung."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari meja makan namun belum genap 7 langkah, ia merasakan tubrukan dari Sungmin yang berlari memeluknya hingga memaksanya berhenti melangkah.

Kyuhyun melihat kedua tangan Sungmin yang melingkar erat di perutnya. Berusaha melepas pelukan itu namun ia menyerah saat Sungmin masih tetap bisa mempertahankan tangannya untuk tetap melingkari perutnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Bisikan, hanya bisikan yang Sungmin keluarkan. Bisikan yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin terluka. Sungminnya menangis. Isakan pelan terdengar seiring pelukan Sungmin yang semakin mengerat.

"Aku bodoh. Aku egois. Aku tahu itu." Kyuhyun mulai bisa merasakan jika baju belakangnya mulai basah. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku untuk meminta maaf padamu. Aku tidak tahu dengan apa dan dari mana aku memperbaiki kesalahanku. Kesalahanku yang telah banyak melukaimu." Suara Sungmin tersendat dan pelan.

"Aku berpikir keras di setiap malam, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakuan. Sampai wamilku selasai, yang terpikir olehku adalah menemuimu." Pelukan itu mengendur, Sungmin tidak memeluk perut Kyuhyun seerat tadi namun kini beralih meremas baju depan Kyuhyun. "Menemuimu, meminta maaf dan memintamu untuk memberikan kesempatan yang entah sudah berapa kali kau berikan untukku."

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, aku mencoba dan tetap tak bisa," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu jangan."

"Sungmin, keadaan kita sudah berbeda," lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng, isakan itu kembali terdengar. "Tidak."

"Sekeras apapun kau menolak tapi itu kebenarannya." Kyuhyun berhenti, ia menjaga agar suaranya tetap stabil. "Kita tak lagi sama."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya keras namun itu tetap tidak bisa mencegah isakannya untuk keluar. Isakannya malah semakin keras. "Aku mencintaimu."

Setetes air mata menetes, turun dan membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ini? Kyuhyun tidak bisa keluar, Sungmin mencengkramnya erat, bukan cengkraman pada perutnya. Namun cengkraman lain yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa memalingkan muka begitu saja. Kyuhyun bisa saja langsung mengusir Sungmin dengan paksa. Namun sekali lagi dia tak bisa. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia menginginkan Sungmin. Memilikinya seperti dulu.

"Kau tidak lupa bukan? Kau sudah mempunyai keluarga sendiri? Seorang istri."

"Kyuhyun aku mohon. Jangan pikirkan itu." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya lagi. "Aku tidak perduli. Dari dulu sampai sekarang dan seterusnya aku hanya ingin kau. Tidak yang lain."

Dengan suara bergetar Sungmin kembali berkata, "Jangan pikirkan itu. Hanya pikirkan kita."

"Kau egois," ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu." Pelukan Sungmin mengendur lagi. Terisak hebat, ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi. Semuanya telah ia utarakan. Sungmin sungguh putus asa. "Aku mencintaimu," gumamnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun mengembuskan nafasnya. "Kau jangan menyesal Sungmin. Karena itu pilihanmu."

 _Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Sungmin! S_ ambung Kyuhyun dalam hati. Seperti yang ia khawatirkan, hatinya luluh. Ia kini tidak perduli dengan apapun.

Belum sempat Sungmin mencernya perkataan Kyuhyun. Pemuda lebih tinggi darinya itu melepas pelukannya kemudian berbalik menghadapnya. Belum sempat Sungmin berkedip, Kyuhyun telah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Menghisapnya kuat dan tak memberi kesempatan untuk Sungmin menghindar.

Dan saat kata-kata Kyuhyun menyerap dalam otaknya, Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun memberinya kesempatan, ingin rasanya Sungmin berteriak dari balkon. namun tentu saja keinginan itu hanya sebuah keinginan karena faktanya ia malah memperdalam bekapan ciuman Kyuhyun pada bibirnya.

Rasa sakit, kecewa, sedih, bahagia, dan rasa cinta mereka melebur jadi satu yang di utarakan dengan memeluk satu sama lain dengan erat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Terlihat sekali perasaan rindu yang mendominasi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, aku lelah sekali." Kyuhyun bergumam sembari menutup matanya. Sungmin yang berada disampingnya terkekeh geli.

"Kau benar-benar menghabisiku, Kyunie." Sungmin mengerucut imut. Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menoleh pada Sungmin. "Jangan memperlihatkan wajah menggemaskanmu. Walau aku lelah, aku masih bisa menghabisimu lagi."

Namun bukannya takut dengan ancaman Kyuhyun. Sungmin malah menantang, menggoda begitu genitnya, tangannya ia jalankan untuk menelusuri dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak, kemudian ia dengan cepat membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Menyamankan posisi mereka dan membenarkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka yang telanjang.

Padahal beberapa jam lalu, Kyuhyun sudah bertekad untuk menuntaskan hubungannya dengan Sungmin agar mereka tidak saling menyakiti. Namun sekarang? Mereka telah bergelung dengan selimut setelah menghabiskan entah berapa jam untuk bercinta.

"Kita ini apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah, yang aku tahu dengan pasti hanya aku mencintaimu." Sungmin berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin. "Aku lebih mencintaimu."

 _Yang terjadi, terjadilah._ Gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

oOo

.

.

"Hyung, berhenti menatapku." Kyuhyun merengek. Bagaimana tidak, sedari dia sampai di ruangan yang di sediakan oleh staff acara Lotte Fanmeeting, Heechul terus menatapnya. Tiap gerak-geriknya.

Yesung, Leeteuk, dan Shindong cekikikan sedangkan Sungmin tetap diam sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Chullie Hyung, sudahlah. Kau tidak lihat Kyuhyun hampir menangis?" ujar Shindong.

"Dongie Hyung, aku tidak menangis." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya pada Shindong. Tapi sayang pria tambun itu malah mengeluarkan wajah tak berdosa.

Heechul berdecih. "Kau mempunyai lingkaran hitam di matamu."

"Aku kurang tidur, Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ahh..." Heechul mengangguk. "Sungmin-ah kau juga kurang tidur? Karena aku lihat kau juga punya lingkaran hitam di matamu."

Sungmin yang tak siap dengan pertanya itu hanya terkejut dan tergagap tidak bisa mengelak karena entah kenapa otaknya kosong hanya sekedar untuk mencari alasan. Yesung, Leeteuk, dan Shindong tertawa keras. Mereka sangat menikmati adegan itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara, dia lebih banyak memperhatikan tingkah ke empat Hyungnya dan juga Sungmin yang tengah menghibur para fans. Sesekali Kyuhyun pun akan ikut berbicara namun tak lama karena Kyuhyun merasa sangat lelah.

Awalnya, ia akan beristirahat saat sampai dorm. Namun karena Sungmin, niatan itu sirna dan mereka tidur hanya dua jam. Dan alhasil, Kyuhyun sungguh merasa lelah luar biasa.

Ia sempat canggung untuk berintraksi di atas panggung dengan Sungmin seperti apa. Di tambah, para Hyungnya telah menentukan tempat duduk dimana ia harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Sungmin. Ya ampun, walau hubungan nya dengan Sungmin telah membaik tapi Kyuhyun tetap belum bisa menyesuaikan tingkahnya di atas panggung bersama Sungmin lagi, terlihat jelas kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Gelak tawa dan tepuk tangan saling bersahutan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tertawa melihat aksi Sungmin pertama kali setelah ia wamil. Aksi yang sangat ia rindukan. Sepertinya, kebiasaannya yang selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sungmin tidak pernah hilang. Karena saat ini Kyuhyun telah melakukannya. Ia tertawa saat melihat Sungmin tertawa, ia merasa gemas saat Sungmin tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aegyonya.

 _Dasar, penipu umur!_ umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat Sungmin menoleh padanya, kemudian tersenyum begitu manis. Apa Sungmin mengatahui jika ia memperhatikannya?

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil membalas senyuman Sungmin yang hanya beberapa detik dan kemudian Sungmin kembali berbicara dengan Hyung-hyungnya.

A-ah, mereka tetap sama. Tetap bisa menatap satu sama lain walau hanya beberapa detik tanpa di ketahui orang lain.

Kyuhyun terdiam saat sebersit kejadian kemarin bersama Sungmin terulang.

" _Kita ini apa?"_

" _Entahlah, yang aku tahu dengan pasti hanya aku mencintaimu." Sungmin berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Aku lebih mencintaimu."_

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ya. Kenapa ia terlambat menyadari?Ia dan Sungmin memang bukan sepasang kekasih, atau sepasang suami istri, dan tentu mereka juga bukan sepasang saudara.

Tapi cinta mereka itu nyata.

Ia mencintai Sungmin dan Sungmin mencintainya.

Itu sangat nyata dan itu adalah kebenarannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh, matanya tetap memperhatikan Sungmin. Ia lalu berbisik sangat pelan yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya sendiri.

"Ya, cinta ku dan Sungmin itu nyata, it's real."

.

.

 _-This is Us._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **Hai Joyerdeul apa kabar? moga semuanya baik-baik ya :D**

 **aku datang bawain FF OneShoot. tadinya aku mau publish tangal 3 kemaren pas KyuPil ultah eh di undur sampe minggu eh di undur lagi sampe sekarang baru bisa publish lagi #curcol.**

 **maaf-maaf kalo FF aku sekrang agak kaku dan gak dapet feel. aku masih berusaha buat bangun Mood nulis karena ide di otak menumpuk, desek2an pengen di tuangin tapi ya kebanyakan magernya sih heheh,,,**

 **moga terhibur ya Joyerdeul semua.**

 **makasih yang udah sempetin baca ff oneshot yang sebelumnya. jongmal gomawo...**

 **last,**

 **jangan lupa kasih reviewnya ya chingudeul, saranghaeyo #bow**

 **see u di ffku yang selanjutnya :D**


End file.
